supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
The Juicer
The Juicer has two powers, of which one of them is the power to Generate wind, in which he uses to get out of places quickly, and push enemies backwards or entrap them so he can Juice them. Which leads into the other power the Juicer uses, which is Liquidifcation, melting, all of those things, where he basically turns his enemy over a slightlysmall period of time, depending on the size of the enemy, into a liquid state, which he calls Juice. Backstory The juicer has a very secretive backstory, known by little, but you know, lets tell it to this entire wikipage so the world can know. As a baby the juicer was left in Mexico by his doped out crackhead parents after they dropped him on his head, and little ol' Juicer stopped breathing for a bit. Some responsible Mexican mum found Lil' Ol' Juicer and decided to raise him as her own. Growing up in a house of 9, 7 kids, 3 sisters, two brothers, he was nothing special really. When he was the age of 14, most of his family was decimated in an incident with the Cartel, he decided to take a new chapter in life, and join the Cartel, always being the neighborhood bully he excelled in his job in the Cartel rising up in the ranks, running drugs across the border. A few years later everything changed when the Juicer was all grown up, and at the lovely age of 22. The Virus After the Virus broke out, The Juicer finally saw his potentional in something besides drug running, he actually has powers, what a wonderful thing that is!! Remembering the single comicbook he had as a kid, he decided to use this power for the better, cleaning the streets of the drug torn Mexico, and get revenge on his parents, so the first thing he did was kill the members of his lovely cartel, of course, at this time he didn't realize his power to Juice people, just his power to generate wind, so what better way to do that than blow the cartels van off the side of a cliff. It wasn't till' he was fighting a member of the Leader-Kin for trying to destroy his home town did he actually realize his powers to Juice people, or liquidfy them, in which he made a Leader-Kin milkshake. Not long afterwards did The Juicer find an old Desperado cowboy hat in an old costume store, along with a good part of his outfit, that's when The Juicer decided to become the Vigilante Mexico deserves, serving up Justice to anyone who tries messing with Mexicos streets, in the form of Juice. As a way to keep a little prize after every fight, he would collect the juiced remains of his enemies in a bottle, the most important trophies are in the bottles he keeps around his chest, also, not long after he started serving this Vigilante type justice, the local kids started calling him "The Juicer" in which he kept as his name. Political Stance Although he dislikes the Leader-kin for their evil ways, he often times thinks the U.S. are to overbearing with their goodness and lawful ways, thinking a more neutral, and chaotic approach to things is the more correct way. Although oftentimes called in on both sides to bear messages and errands to each other, The Juicer prefers to stay Neutral, and alone out in the wastes of Mexico helping any civilzation that still clings on. Category:Military Category:Loner Category:Hidden Accord Category:Male Category:Melting Category:Liquidification Category:Wind Generation